


careless in our summer clothes

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing a popsicle to beat the heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	careless in our summer clothes

"'s too hot," Tim whines. He leans back against the counter, tiny t-shirt riding up to show the sweat on his abs. "Too hot to work."

Jason stares at him, waits for his mouth to work before he asks, "What do you care? You don't work anyway."

Tim scowls at him, fans himself with a stack of flyers. "'Scuse me," he says. "I'm pretty sure _I'm_ the one responsible for the turn-out we've got going on here?"

He has a point. While Jason and Dick kept the store running this morning, Tim stood outside the in his little crop top and short shorts and convinced a couple hundred people to buy black clothing when it's at least nine thousand degrees outside.

"Okay," Jason says. "But could you maybe ring a couple of people up while you're in such a helpful mood? I'm dying here."

Tim glances at the doorway, and Jason follows his gaze to see Roy coming in. If Tim wasn't here Jason could _almost_ count that as another person to work, but of course -

"No," Tim says, like Jason's just asked him if he'd like a stick of gum. "I think I'm gonna take my break."

"Harper," Jason calls after him and Roy as they leave the store, "You're supposed to be _starting_ already -"

Roy ignores him. Of course.

Forty-five minutes later, once the rush has died down, Tim and Roy return. Roy has his hair back in a ponytail and Tim has one hand in Roy's pocket while he holds a popsicle with the other. Jason watches them take turns sucking on it while thinking of all the different ways he could murder them.

"Want one?" Tim offers, stepping up to the counter. His mouth is bright red, and before Jason can answer, Roy leans down to lick a stray drop of juice from the corner of Tim's mouth. Tim holds out a still-wrapped popsicle while Roy sticks his tongue in his mouth, pulls back a little to say, "Come on, we brought you an extra one."

"Fine," Jason mutters, takes the thing like it hurts him to do so and steps out from behind the counter. "I'm taking ten," he says. "One of you can fold shirts if you feel like being useful."

When he comes back, smelling like cigarettes and sugar, they're both nowhere to be found, but the keys on the register are all sticky with popsicle juice.


End file.
